A New Start
by Chofis Garcia
Summary: How the children of the Justice League come into the world and deal with the new villains of their parent's enemies and being a new person. I don't know if I'll actually continue this.


Ch. 1

Claire walked on the shores of Themyscira. She wanted to get away from the madness. It was her 15th birthday, her coming of age, but she shared that date with her older twin sister, Clara. Claire had agreed to have her celebration later and Clara wasn't to willing to share either way.

Claire had been looking forward to this day since her older sister, Deanna turned 15. She had looked forward to the traditional passage of age dance and the father-daughter dance that their mother had for them. But Clara had to be special today, just her.

Even though, they were all gifted by the Gods and had their father's abilities, Claire was the better warrior of the two, also more gifted with the use of Athena's wisdom and battle strategies. While Clara believed she was gifted with more of Aphrodite's beauty since she had inherited the blond hair and same sapphire blue eyes of their mother and grandmother, that she was more beautiful than Claire.

"Claire," she heard her mother call her name, "what are you doing down here?"

"Nothing. Just thinking, that's all. Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be with Clara? It is her birthday."

"I remember giving birth to two little girls 15 years ago. Come to the celebration."

"It's Clara's party. I'll have mine later," she said just before she flew off.

"Oh my little Clary, you are too much like me for your own good."

* * *

><p>"Kal, I'm worried about Claire."<p>

"I know, Diana. I over heard your conversation on the beach earlier," he said as he laid in bed next to her, "She also takes after me which isn't so good, too."

"She let Clara have today. Didn't dress up or anything. She even left before the dancing."

"I noticed. If Clara has said something, I wouldn't be worried either." Kal said as Diana leaned closer to him, "I'll talk to Claire in the morning and Clara later, to see if we can sort things out."

* * *

><p>There was a big thump that woke up Kal and Diana.<p>

"Come on Claire. Fight me! You know you want to," They heard Clara say. They both got out of bed to see what the trouble was.

They flew off their balcony to see Clara and Claire in a full out battle with one another. Claire was on the defense while Clara was throwing everything she had at her. Kal and Diana immediately separating the two. Kal held Claire and Diana Clara as they brought them to the palace.

"What in the name of Hera has gotten into you two?" Their mother asked.

"She started it!" Clara yelled, "she didn't want to fight!"

"Princess Claire, what is your take on the situation", spoke Queen Hippolyta.

"Your Majesty, Clara did ask me to fight but I declined but she was rather insistence."

"Well, you and Princess Clara will clean up the damage you have done." Claire bowed to the Queen and turned to leave, "Princess Clara, I would like a moment alone with you."

* * *

><p>Claire walked out of the palace, down to the are where she and Clara had the most of their brawl. She had picked up the majority of the fallen pillars and planting the uprooted trees. She heard someone flying towards her as she was replanting one.<p>

"Can I ask what you want, I am kind of busy," she said.

"Catty, geez Clary, what happened to you?" Claire turned to see Jonathan and ran to hug him, knocking him over.

"Jon! What are you doing back home?"

"It's a crime to visit your family? Can't I just miss my baby sis?" He said as he gave her a noggy. Claire quickly got out of it and into him into a headlock. "Alright! Alright! Auntie! Auntie!" Jon cried out causing Claire to release him.

"How you been Johnny Boy? Anything interesting going on in Man's World?"

"Been good. Helping Gran and Grandpa with the farm. Nothing to exciting."

"I miss them. Haven't seen them in almost two years."

"Maybe you could come with me some time. I know they miss you too."

"That sounds awesome, now I have to ask mom and grandmother."

"Well, Claire, hopefully they allow you," said their dad as he landed beside them. "Good to see you again, Jon. Claire, don't you have some cleaning to do or something?"

"Yes sir. Sorry, I was distracted by Jonathan's arrival. I will get back to work immediately." Kal sighed at his daughter's reaction. She was usually just as playful as he was ifnot more.

"Claire, your mother and grandmother would like to speak to you, once Clara comes down." Just them Clara come from the steps of the palace and Claire flew up to it.

* * *

><p>Claire could hear her mom and grandmother talking about he and Clara but tried her best to ignore them. Her father taught them all to respect others privacy, something that her twin did not always do.<p>

"You requested my presents, My Queen,"Claire said as she landed next to her mother and knelt beside her. The Queen rose from her throne and walked down to her daughter and granddaughter.

"Claire, you could drop the formalities. I am your grandmother also, not just your Queen. We will speak as just a family." Claire stood once her grandmother finished. Claire dropped the facade, she now wore a face of sadness. "Claire, I know, we all know that you and Clara haven't always seen eye to eye on many a thing, but to terrify your sisters and destroy nearly a third of the island was complete unwarranted."

"I know and I am truly sorry. I have already cleared the training area and replanted a few of the trees. I will finish the rest as soon as we are done here." Diana looked at her daughter then to her mother.

"Clary, why do you take the majority of the blame if it should be shared equally or more towards Clara since she initiate the fight."

"We are always fighting. She has blamed me for everything that does not go her way and in my favor. I felt like she needed to feel… I don't know what. I thought that if I gave her yesterday then the fighting would stop and we would be okay for a little while." They were all quiet for awhile before Hippolyta spoke.

"Claire, my sweet girl, I am sorry you have felt that way.I think it is time you were told about your future."

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Diana, the Gods did not bless both girls equally. Aphrodite was the only one of the Gods to bless them equally. Artemis, Athena and Hera all blessed her as well but Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Poseidon and ever Zeus himself blessed you, Claire. They gave her the greatest gifts that could help her in her journey to bring peace to the Earth."

"Grandmother, I don't understand. Why me and not Clara or Deanna? They are older then me."

"Deanna, is your mother's heir so one day she will be Queen of Themyscira."

"I know that, but then why not Clara?"

"Claire, as you know it is very difficult for an Amazon to become pregnant, especially your mother since she was created by magic," Claire nodded in response, "when your mother said she was expecting twins, Hera and Zeus come from Olympus and declared the younger twin our new champion."

"M-me? Th-the champion?"

"They chose you because you are the youngest daughter. You are the most humble, you have earned your title as a Princess of Themyscira."

"Clary, do to this recent discover, I believe you are ready to go to Man's World on a more permant bases."

"Really? When can I go?"

"When ever you wish," said her grandmother.

"Now, I want to go now."

"We need to contact your brother to make arrangements for where you are to stay."

"Jon's here. He came a few minutes ago."

"Alright, we'll let him rest before you leave," said her mother.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I love you both so much," Claire said as she huged both her mom and grandmother.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually going. What should I wear?" Claire said as she throw clothes out of her closet and at Jon.<p>

"Well, most of these haven't been in style since 300 B.C., you'll have to buy new clothes."

"I haven't been shopping in ages. Oh I can't wait go, will we go before or after we meet up with Uncle Bruce?"

Jon hated going shopping, especially with his mom or sisters,"We we go visit him, so you can take Martha with you and you know get a girl's opinon."

"That's a great idea, I haven't seen Martha since we were 10. Oh I can't wait."

"Hey Claire, have you thought of where you would like to live? Smallville? Metropolis? D.C.? Maybe even in Gotham with Uncle Bruce?"

"Really? I could?" she asked.

"Of course, anywhere and I will come to visit you."

Claire jump at her older brother and hugged him.

"Clary let go," he chocked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited."

"I can tell. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll leave you pack."

Jon left Claire alone in her room. She was more then happy to start her life in Man's World and her new role in it.


End file.
